


Vow

by hanluvr (Bria)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Introspection, Post-Episode: s02e13 Doomsday, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 20:05:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5062213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bria/pseuds/hanluvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>This wasn’t how it was supposed to be. Enough of lying around and doing nothing.  She didn’t belong here and she refused to accept it any longer. </i> Rose Tyler vows to make it back home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vow

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Doctor Who isn't mine. If it was things would be quite different. The BBC owns all and I bow before them.
> 
> Written for timepetalsprompts on tumblr and their weekly prompt, sloth. I know it's a loose interpretation of the word (focusing on inactivity instead of sin) but this what came to me and pretty much instantly so I went with it.

Rose Tyler turned over and stared at the ceiling in her room for the millionth time. In the past week, she’d memorized it, only leaving her bed when absolutely necessary. First the bumps that covered the surface, and then the glow in the dark stickers she’d put there when she first arrived. 

To help her while she waited for the Doctor, she’d placed stars and planets across it, a reminder of where she’d be returning. Of the life she was supposed to be living, hand in hand with him in the TARDIS. She had accepted that she would be here for a while, and made the most of it, but always with the belief it would not last. 

Mickey had told her what the Doctor had said to him, the first time they’d come to Pete’s World. How his people used to travel between realities. She’d been certain that was what was taking him so long, trying to purposely find a way through on his own. He was a genius, surely he would figure it out. 

Yes, he’d been upset with her when she’d jumped back to him, but she’d stated with no uncertainty that her choice was him and it always would be. She recalled the grudging acceptance (because he didn’t feel worthy) and knew he’d come for her. He wouldn’t let their story end at Canary Wharf. 

Then came Norway. On that cold beach, she learned the awful truth. That he hadn’t succeeded. That to come through would destroy both universes. She’d seen it in his eyes and heard it in his voice, how painful it was for him to admit defeat. That he just couldn’t do it, no matter how much he wanted to. And she understood. He couldn’t spend the rest of his life trying. He was too important, too needed. But she wanted a life with him and had nothing but time to find a way back. 

“No.” Rose whispered in defiance of her current circumstances. She was tired of this. This wasn’t how it was supposed to be. Enough of lying around and doing nothing. She didn’t belong here and she refused to accept it any longer. While she loved her mum and had come to love this Pete, her home was now with the Doctor. It had been since he wore leather. She’d promised him forever and she meant it. She’d returned to him once before. If she put her mind to it, she could do it again. Somehow, some way. She just had to find it. 

On this Earth she was the daughter of Pete Tyler, Director of Torchwood. This world was more advanced than hers, and there were alien technologies at his disposal with more discovered all the time. She had mentioned Torchwood on Dårlig Ulv-Stranden, but she hadn’t actually gone to work there yet. First because she didn’t think she’d be here very long, and then because she was too overcome with grief. That ended tonight. She would start there and find a way back to him, no matter how long it took. If she had to cross a thousand dimensions to do so, the Doctor was worth it. 

Rose got up out of bed and went to her window. Looking to the nighttime sky, she made a vow. Not only to herself, but also to him and the very universes themselves that currently separated them. If Satan hadn’t been strong enough to keep them apart, nothing could forever. Not as long as there was breath in her body. She’d see to that. 

“I’ll get back, Doctor. Just you wait.” 

_end_


End file.
